


Frostbite

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Rare Pair, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Joe is late for a date with Caitlin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: cocktails  
> Prompt: The Flash, Caitlin Snow/Joe West, frostbite

"You're late." 

Joe's not going to lie, he's a little freaked out that Caitlin seemingly knew he was there without even turning her head to look at him. For a second, he wonders if ESP is a part of her meta human powers that she's just not yet disclosed, but then he looks up, sees their reflections in the mirror over the restaurant's bar. Which answers the question of how she knew he was there, and also tell him that whatever her tone might say, she's not actually mad at him, not if the way her lips are turning up in a smile is any indicator. 

"I'm sorry." It still seems prudent to lead with that, so that's what he does - he may be out of practice with relationships but he's not entirely stupid. A kiss on the cheek seems equally prudent and she doesn't turn away. He decides to take that as a good sign. "Singh caught me with a hundred questions, I couldn't get away..." 

She swivels slightly on her stool so she's facing him, crossing her legs with deliberate intent. Her dress rides up a little higher above her knees and his eyes are drawn there as if by a magnet. He'd feel guilty about that but when he lifts his eyes back to her face, there's a smirk there that he rarely sees and he knows she did that on purpose. "Is this where I tell you that you're worth the wait?" she asks, tilting her head and grinning up at him and he finds himself chuckling. 

"I might not be, but you definitely are." She looks pleased at that and he leans down to press his lips against hers, shocked slightly by how cold they are. He knows he's frowning as he draws back but her lips curl up in a smile. 

"Frostbite," she says and he blinks. 

"Excuse me?" 

She reaches back, pushes a half empty cocktail class towards him. The liquid inside is a lurid shade of blue, bright enough to make his eyes ache. "Frostbite," she says again. "It's their cocktail of the week... I figured I, of all people, should give it a try." 

Joe feels himself relax as understanding hits him and he reaches out, takes the glass and tries a sip. He winces despite himself, not because it's overly strong but because it's very sweet, a little too much so for his taste. Still, his reaction makes Caitlin laugh as she signals the bartender and orders him a bourbon, as well as another cocktail for her. 

Joe raises an eyebrow. "Another one?" Not that it's his job to police her alcohol intake, but in his experience, Caitlin's never been much of a drinker and the Frostbite is definitely stronger than her usual glass of wine. 

Caitlin doesn't take offence though, just shrugs. "Well, you are going to buy me dinner," she reminds him. "And since you were late, possibly dessert..." She stands then, slides an arm around his waist. "Don't worry... I promise not to fall down." 

His hands rest on her hips, flex gently. "You know I'd pick you up, right?" 

He's smiling, teasing, but he means every word and her smile turns soft as her fingers play with his tie. "You always do."


End file.
